Never Learns
by Takari-san
Summary: HoroTamao One lesson Horo Horo needs to learn: "Never sneak into Funbari Onsen's kitchen, you might be mistaken for a rapist, a thief, etc. and get hit by rolling pins on the head by a certain pink-haired cook." yet he never seems to learn


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King… or else I would have understood my only two volumes of manga ;; volume 20 and 21… Also, even if I did mention the anime NARUTO here, I don't own it either…

Summary: The number one lesson Horo Horo needs to learn: "Never sneak into Funbari Onsen's kitchen, you might be mistaken for a rapist, a thief, a drug-high maniac or any sort of criminal and get hit by rolling pins on the head by a certain pink-haired cook." Yet he never seems to learn…

Takari-san: BWAHAHAHAHA… insanity took over me, as if it didn't before ;; This is my challenge to myself… to see how fast can I type, I must finish this in a hour or less and of course, if I can still make humor fics… it's been a while XD Anyway, hope you enjoy this result of apple-high author skips to time myself

Time: 12:58 pm

The house was empty, Anna and Yoh were out to buy some things for Yoh's grandmother and… they… were not around simply speaking. It was his chance… his chance to grab hold of that metal bar and open the door to heaven… Yes, and in that heaven, he would eat every edible thing up…

That was his goal… and he will not fail!

He snuck into the kitchen hiding in the shadows; he was wearing a black mask, a tight black shirt and black pants, so he could camouflage himself. He took a peek at the kitchen… hoping that no one, like Manta or Amidamaru for example was there…

No one was there, he sighed thankfully.

He quickly made his way to the refrigerator, the door to heaven…

He laughed maniacally as he clutched the cold metal bar, which was simply the handle of the refrigerator.

A shriek caused him to let go of the handle.

He turned around but soon fell due to the force of a hit from the MIGHTY, the POWERFUL, the INVINCIBLE… the rolling pin?

From the ground, he looked up and saw a pink-haired girl clutching a rolling pin tightly, in an apron. She must've some to the kitchen to bake… he thought but was soon stopped when once again he was whacked, full force by the might of the rolling pin.

"Wait…" he said shielding himself from the next hit, "It's me… Horo Horo"

The pink-haired girl looked at him, staring at him from head to toe, "You're not Horo Horo-kun… Horo Horo-kun doesn't wear does clothes…" She looked at him paranoid, "How do you know about Horo Horo-kun?"

"Come on Tamao… It's me…" he said as if it was obvious. He then remembered the black mask that covered his face, and of course, in a way, his wonderful light blue hair, which by the way, he is very proud of. He took off the black mask revealing two giant bruises, one on his right eye and the other on his head.

The pink-haired girl looked at him and fainted.

"Tamao, wake up… Man, who would cook for me if you were to die now?" Horo Horo said fanning the unconscious girl who laid on his lap.

The girl began to stir and Horo Horo's face brightened up…

"There, you're awake now… Can you cook for me? I sorta forgot that the food in the ref were all uncooked." He smiled charmingly at his best friend a.k.a personal cook.

She blinked for a moment, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She yawned then said, "You know Horo Horo-kun… I had the oddest dream, there was this thief… or maybe rapist… or even drug addict looking man in the house claiming he was you… I whacked him twice on the head with my frying pan, as you taught me for self-defense but then he took of his mask to reveal he was you…"

Horo Horo sweatdropped, and didn't tell her that it really did happen. He smiled and said, "You must be dreaming of me a lot then…"

She blushed, "NO! T-That's not it…"

Horo Horo laughed then pushed her near the ref, "Yeah, yeah… just cook for me, I'll be outside waiting."

"B-But…" the pink-haired prophetess tried to complain.

He grinned cockily, "Come on… it's a pleasure to be cooking for one of the likes of me."

Tamao's face darkened but sighed in surrender, "Fine…"

"Oh yeah… here's your rolling pin, do you need this?" he said handing her the baking/killing/whacking instrument with a broad grin, "Make me great food as always!" he called out before exiting the kitchen.

Tamao blinked, "Where did Horo Horo get this?" she blinked again, "Why the hell was he wearing those clothes?"

Tamao sighed beginning to get the ingredients for the ten-people meal she was going to prepare for Horo Horo's "ten people's stomachs in one", "Oh well… I'll ask him later."

"It's been an hour, no maybe two…" Horo Horo muttered grumpily, sitting on the couch of Funbari Onsen his stomach grumbling loudly. He looked at the old grandfather clock hung on the walls, "Ok… so it's been twenty minutes… but it seems like a very long time for me!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

The door from the kitchen swung open, revealing a pink-haired girl carrying a huge tray filled with gourmet meals… or something close to that.

Horo Horo jumped from his seat and immediately rushed to the poor prophetess… "Let me help you with that…" He said with a grin, carrying the whole tray to the table of the living room. On normal circumstances, which is probably whenever Anna is around, he wasn't aloud to eat on the living room and watch TV at the same time but since Anna isn't around, and he befriended the pink-haired cook, Tamao let him do as he wanted.

He relaxed on the couch, turning on the TV to his favorite cartoon show, "Naruto" and began to eat his meal.

Tamao sat beside him, and though she didn't want to admit it since "Naruto" was an shonen anime, she likes the show… even though the violence did somewhat scare her sometimes.

"Ne, Horo Horo-kun?" she asked when it reached the commercials.

"What is it?" Horo Horo asked in between his munching.

"Why are you wearing those clothes, you never wear those kinds of clothes before." Tamao asked, she has been wondering why Horo Horo was wearing the same clothes as he did in her "dream".

"Ah… well…" Horo Horo sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

Then it hit her…

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Horo Horo-kun!" her face was flustered as she bombarded him with apologies.

He sweatdropped, "I guess you finally noticed, but don't worry about it. Anyway, I've snuck to the kitchen tons of times before and sometimes you even sick Konchi and Ponchi at me." The Ainu grinned.

"That's because you never learn… you know you can go to the kitchen without sneaking into it…" Tamao told him softly.

"Ah well, what can I say? I'm a slow learner." He shrugged, soon wrapping his arms around his best friend, "Besides, you know your best friend loves you."

She blushed feeling the warmth of Horo Horo's body near hers, "Ah… Horo Horo-kun…"

He let go and grinned, he kissed the tip of her nose, "And all your best friend wants to do is eat your cooking and he also wants to hear you say you love his damn sexy self too!"

She turned as red as a beet but she was used to his antics.

"I love you too Horo Horo."

He smiled and sealed her mouth with a kiss.

Oh, did they forget to mention? Aside from being best friends, they were also lovers. : )

**::Owari – the end::**

Finished: 1:47 pm

Takari-san: Yey… I did it! XD finished it in less than an hour… now I have to think about the title Oo Oh well… I'll put the title when I post this now that I'm not so hyper anymore… I just remembered I have to finish ttoc 16 and continue my other stories Ay… syeet… (forgive me for cursing --;; but it's kinda obvious that I update slowly and I'm late on a lot of fics Xx) Oh well… I hope you enjoyed this… and the twist in the end XD Actually, I wrote that coz I'm lazy to make it any longer… **R/R!**


End file.
